Otherwise
by Pitta
Summary: Pit always felt otherwise, cause he was not like his brothers Dedede, Meta and Kirby. However, this was never a big deal, until that day when he was invited to join Super Smash Brothers Brawl...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Here's a new story, called "Otherwise". It's less bloody and gruesome than my previous SSB-fic, "Werewolves of Smasher's Hollow". This is more focused at mental tension, instead of physical action. I'm Dutch, so don't blame me for grammar errors. Reviews are very welcome.**

**extra A/N (made after the fic): I just realised I mean different, instead of otherwise (in Dutch it's both "anders"). But I don't want to re-name the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this story. All rights go to Nintendo.**

Pit's POV:

I always felt different, because I was not like my brothers. I was not round shaped, like Dedede, Meta and Kirby. Well, I thought I resembled the most with Meta. He had also wings, but they were more bat-ish, while mine were like bird wings. I was the most humanoid of us all, like father. Father was a busy man and we didn't see him often. I never had any problem with my otherness, until that certain day...

It was a calm afternoon and I lay on my bed on my back. I looked at my ceiling, as usual. I had a painted ceiling. It was like I looked to the sky with all those clouds and shiny sun rays. I called it "Angel Land", because I imagined it as the heaven, the land of the angels and gods. It always made me think. I was an angel, but why was I not in the sky?

'Dedede! Meta! Pit! Come!' shouted my younger brother Kirby. I shook out my thoughts and walked out my room. I jutted my head out my room. My two older brothers did the same. A pink puffball ran to us.

'Qué?' asked Meta. Meta had the habit to use Spanish interjections.

'Father is home, along with the misters Hand!' shouted he happy. The misters Hand were rich businessmen and had a good relationship with father, who was their colleague. Kirby joined a few of their projects, called "Super Smash Brothers". It seemed to be fantastic, according to his stories. We walked downstairs to the living room. Father and two white hands sat around the coffee table.

'Ah, there they are!' said father and I smiled. 'This are my other sons: Dedede, Meta and Pit. They are strong and unique. Each in a certain way.' The misters Hand looked at the three brothers.

'They look suitable,' said Master Hand. 'What do you think?'

'You are right,' said Crazy Hand. The hands looked at each other and made thinking sounds.

'Stop lookin' that way and tell me wha ya mean,' said Dedede. He got a hit from Meta.

'You duckface. Show them some respect!' said he.

'Sorry,' answered Dedede. The misters Hand stood up and inspected each of us. I felt uncomfortable when the white hand looked in my eyes. Well, I didn't know if they had actually eyes, but it felt like they were looking at me.

'Hmm...an angel. Funny. You don't look like your brothers. What's your name?' said Crazy Hand.

'P..Pit, sir. My name is Pit,' stuttered I. What the heck was I doing? This didn't look very valiant. The hands went back to their seat and they grabbed some envelopes.

'Kirby?' asked Master Hand.

'Yes?' answered the pink puffball.

'We are working at a new project. And we really want you to join us again. Would you like to join Super Smash Brothers Brawl?' Kirby's eyes became wide.

'Of course!' shouted he and did his victory dance. Master Hand handed him an envelope. It was sealed with a red stamp: the emblem of Super Smash Brothers. Crazy hand showed three other envelopes.

'And for you three. Would like to join too? We have three spots left.'

'YES!' shouted I. Oh my gods, I was invited for Super Smash Brothers Brawl!

'Con alegría,' said Meta. Dedede remained silent and everyone looked at him.

'Right then. I don't want to stay here alone,' said he and grabbed the envelope.

'Get your stuff boys, you are going to leave within ten minutes,' said father.

'Yes father,' said all of us in unison. I rushed upstairs and got my stuff: my bow, clothes, towels and other toilet stuff, some books, my violin and much more. Within no time, I got a chockfull suitcase. We said father goodbye and I stepped into the black limousine.

'It's super you come too!' yelled Kirby happy. 'I would like to introduce some of my friends. Yoshi, Pikachu, Jiggly Puff and Pichu are awesome!' Crazy Hand turned to Kirby.

'Sorry, but Pichu is not here this time.' I saw his head hung down sadly. I felt a bit guilty. Maybe I was his replacer. I lay a hand on his shoulder.

'Heey, don't be sad. Dedede, Meta and I are new, right? Maybe there are some other newcomers, who are perfect friends for you.' Kirby brightened a bit up.

'Who are new anyway?' asked Meta.

'Euh...you three, Ike, Red, Donkey Kong's little nephew Didi, Lucario, Lucas, Olimar, ROB, Snake, Toon Link, Wario and Wolf...pfiew I know them all.'

It was a long trip, but we finally reached a huge mansion. Those misters Hand were that rich to build a mansion for THRITY FIVE persons, only to join a project. I stepped out and grabbed my suitcase. My brothers and I followed Master Hand to the door.

'The room division is inside. Make some friends and I wish you good luck.' Master Hand disappeared and we were alone. Dedede was the oldest, so he opened the door.

'I'm back people!' shouted Kirby. Two girls walked to the door.

'Hi Kirby, good to see you! And who have we here,' said a blond girl with a pink dress. I shook her hand.

'Hi, I'm Pit from manor Dreamland. Kirby's brother,' said I. A brown-haired girl shook our hands too.

'Hi, I'm Zelda from castle Hyrule and this is Peach from castle Mushroom.'

'Where are our chambers?' asked Meta. Peach grabbed a list.

'What's your name?' asked she.

'Meta.'

'I hope you like party animals, cause your room is on the second floor. Your roommate is Pit. You recognise your room with your family weapon. In your case the yellow star.' This was not what I expected. Sharing a room with your BROTHER. I had preferred a room with a new friend, but ok, nothing to do against. We walked upstairs to the second floor. The first thing I saw was a guy with a green tunic and hat, knocking on the door.

'Samus! Please! You are in the bathroom for AN HOUR! I'm about to burst!' said he. I couldn't help but sniggered. The boy noticed me and smiled.

'Oh hey! You are newcomers isn't it?' asked he. The door of the bathroom flew open and a girl with long blond hair and a blue suit opened the door.

'Newcomers!' shouted she happy and the boy rushed into the bathroom. 'Sorry Link, but you know it takes some time to take off my power suit.' She shook our hands.

'I'm Samus Aran and like to kick some asses.' I looked in her eyes. She had sky blue eyes, like mine. Funny, cause father always said pure sky blue eyes were very rare.

'Euh...nice to meet you,' said I. Meta was already seeking for our room.

'Pit? I think there is made a mistake, mira.' I walked to my brother and looked at the door. On the door stood two family weapons: A yellow star and a golden bow.

**First chapter done! Do you like it? Let me know!**

**-Pitta**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg! ****That one Mudkip**** it's super you're here too! I changed rating K+ to T, so I can make more details (mainly fights with some blood and curse). Anyway, chapterrrrr two.**

****DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this story. All rights go to Nintendo.****

That was strange. The bow was obviously for me. I fought with a bow. Samus walked to us.

'I don't see any problem. You are just from another household, or "franchise" what master Hand calls it, that's all.'

'But that's the problem. I'm his brother. I'm from manor Dreamland.'

'His brother...At least you HAVE a family,' said she curt. A door opened and a young man with blue hair walked out his room.

'What's happened to your family?' asked I. I felt an arm pulling me into another room. I turned my head and saw the blunette. He closed the door.

'I see you are new here, so I saved your butt by pulling you away. Don't ever ask her about her family. Oh, and I'm Marth.' That made me more interested in Samus' backstory. There was somebody else in the room.

'What happened to them anyway? And hey, I'm Ike,' said the other blunette.

'To make a long story short: her father committed kamikaze to blow up a ship and her mother sacrificed herself to protect Samus and got killed by a space pterodactyl. She must have had a difficult childhood, but...' A flash of a thought went through my mind.

_A huge pterodactyl stood before me. I heard it screaming and saw it spreading its wings. It took off to the sky and disappeared. A young little girl with light blond hair stood next to me. She was crying. The bloody and burnt remains of her mother lay before her. How sad! __Nothing was sadder than a little girl seeing her mother die._

I awoke from my thoughts by a worried look from Marth and Ike.

'What the heck were you doing?' asked Ike.

'Wow, I just imagined Samus' backstory. Not a pretty thought.'

'Just don't think about it. It's almost dinner time. See you then...eh.'

'Pit,' said I. I walked out the room to my own room. I hadn't see my room yet. Meta had already unpacked his stuff. I unpacked my stuff too and started thinking. They always said about me that I had a good imagination, but what just happened was the limit. Fortunately, I didn't have a life like Samus. Better different than my brothers and with a father I didn't see often, than seeing my parents got killed. Ah, what was I thinking, this made my day totally sad. I was in the Smash Mansion, THE Smash Mansion. I became hungry and left my room. Meta stayed in his room. He never ate together. I found out that a floor not only was a hall with a bathroom and some bedrooms. It was like a whole mansion itself with an own kitchen, eating room and living room. I took a seat at the table, between Samus and Ike. Our dinner: vegetables, potatoes and meat. Everyone introduced himself.

'And who are you, angel?' asked a talking fox, named Fox. Really? Apparently his parents were not that creative.

'I'm Pit and I'm Kirby's older brother.' Link spat out his drink.

'No way! really?' asked he surprised. 'I really didn't expect that! I mean, let's say you two don't resemble in any possible way.'

'Well, they actually look to be kind,' said Toon Link.

'I have to admit that,' answered Link.

'Kirby and my other brother Dedede are on a different floor. I share my room with my older brother Meta, but he is solitaire and don't eat in company.'

'We don't have much contact with the other floors. Only during the melees,' said Samus.

'Actually, this project is called "Brawl", so our battles are brawls, right?' said Falco.

'If you want to call it brawl, call it brawl. I'm just used to say melee,' answered Samus.

'So, our rookies are Ike, Pit, Meta, Wolf, Snake and Toon Link,' said Marth. Samus rubbed evilly her hands.

'We advise you to go to your room and sleep,' said Fox as nonchalant as possible. Falco's eyes became wide.

'Oohh, I get it,' said he mysteriously. I stood up and walked with a uncomprehending look to my room. Just going to my room and sleep? That wasn't very party-ish. Maybe the days were that hard. I decided to follow Fox' advise and got dressed in my pyjama. I was not tired at all, but I tried to sleep. I looked at my ceiling. How bad, it was not as beautiful painted as my old ceiling. Better said, he wasn't painted at all. Meta was listening to music. Although he wore earphones, I could hear the heavy metal. In that way Meta and I were like fire and water. Meta was a hardrock/metal fan. And I? I found it TERRIBLE. As violinist I liked more orchestrated stuff, like Yuzo Koshiro (**A/N: the composer of Kid Icarus Uprising)**. But not only that: Counting Stars and Demons were also good songs. The more I thought, the more tired I became. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_I didn't know where I was. It was dark and I couldn't see hand over eyes. My whole body hurt. A flash of light appeared and a creature descended from the sky. He was a angel, with snow white wings and a laurel crown. He landed before my and dropped on his knees. Apparently, I lay on the ground. The angel leaned his head over my body to check if I was ok. He lifted me with ease. He was talking, but not to me. There were more creatures in the space around me, but I was not able to see them. Their voices were muted and I barely could hear them._

_'__I will take care of him,' said the angel. That was the only sentence I was able to hear._

_'__I will take care of him.' It echoed several times through my head._

'I will take care of him.' I opened my eyes and sat up. Before I realized this was a dream, somebody pasted a piece of tape on my mouth and covered my eyes. I tried to scream, but with that tape I couldn't make any more than some muffled sounds. A linen bag was thrown over me and swallowed me up. Somebody closed the bag and I heard some sniggering sounds. O gods! Someone was kidnapping me!

**-Pitta**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! Thank you ****Styky Hats**** for your review! And for that Guest review, I respect your thoughts and I have to admit Kirby and Pit brothers doesn't make much sense in that way. But, you all will see that everything is figured out and it actually DO make sense at the end. But for now: I'm glad my plot isn't too clear like "oh, it goes like this and that".**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own anything in this story. All rights go to Nintendo.**

I was afraid when someone lifted the bag, which held me inside. The bag hit an object and I made a muffled moan.

'Watch what you are doing, you idiot!' hissed someone.

'Well excuuuussssee me,' answered someone else. Those voices sounded really familiar. I swept on the floor to another spot. My kidnappers dropped the bag. I was obvious on the same floor, cause I didn't feel stairs. I made again a muffled scream. Apparently, I was not the only one, cause I heard more struggling and muffling sounds.

'Shall I release them?' asked someone. I was sure of this voice: it was Marth. I heard the metal of a sword. It cut through my bag, luckily not hitting me. I scanned my surroundings. There stood five ninjas around a bunch of bags.

'I demand releasing!' shouted Snake in a bag. He managed to get his tape of his mouth. The ninjas released the other hostages. It were Snake, Wolf, Meta and Ike. I looked again at the ninjas and my eyes became wide when I got it. My kidnappers were Samus and Link. It was possible that one of them kidnapped me, while the other kidnapped Meta. Wolf dusted the dust off his body and pushed a ninja with strange enough, ears on his head.

'Nice going, Star Fox,' said he.

'Marth, you stood literally NEXT to me when you threw that bag on me,' said Ike. One ninja intended to pull off his mask, but was stopped by another.

'You don't know us,' said a ninja, whose feathers protruded out his costume. The light was turned off and the ninjas illuminated themselves with flashlights. It was like they were going to tell a horror story.

'Welcome to your hazing, rookies,' said a female shaped ninja with a mysterious tone in her voice. Some others began to snigger. I, however, became nervous. I had heard stories about gruesome hazings. Stories about hazings people didn't survive.

'Where is Toon Link?' asked I. I had realised he wasn't here.

'Master Hand found it irresponsible. Toon Link is a child after all.' It was understandable, but why do I. I was still underage. That made me a child, right?

'But, why Pit?' asked my brother.

'He maybe has soft fluffy wings, but he doesn't seem to be a chicken.' Link in a ninja costume stepped to me. 'Am I right?' I didn't flinch, but stayed put. This was my chance to show my tough side.

'Bring it on with that hazing,' I said. I truly hoped it was not THAT horrible. I was not going to eat insects or something like that.

'Right, not only new smashers arrived...' began Fox.

'Some bosses too,' added Falco an grinned. Only a boss fight? I fought many bosses! At least, that's what father told me. I must have been young, because I couldn't remember my last boss. Anyway, this would be piece of cake.

'And how funny that our angel is first,' said Samus. 'You're from Dreamland, isn't it?' I nodded.

'We teleport you to one of our bosses in the building behind the mansion. Give them a warm welcome with a tough fight,' said Link and made a sign for me to step in a teleport capsule. The glass door closed and saw my floor mates waving. A bright light encircled me and I teleported away. Teleporting felt funny in your stomach, like a rollercoaster. I appeared from nowhere and I checked my surroundings. My capsule was still closed and adrenaline started pumping through my body. I was at the begin of a hall, which probably leaded to my boss.

'Right, Pit. This is the pre boss room. Do you see the door at the other side? Go through it and encounter your boss. There are two bosses in this building: Porky and Rayquaza. We thought Rayquaza is a good one for you. Good luck.' Link gave me the instructions. Rayquaza huh? I would teach that Rayquaza a lesson.

The capsule opened with a hissing sound. I stepped out and intended to walk to the door at the other end of the hall. When my foot touched the hall floor, the boss prelude began to play (**A/N: It's very important for the rest of the plot that the boss prelude is the boss prelude from Kirby's return to Dreamland)**. My eyes became wide when I felt a sharp twinge of pain in my stomach. I dropped on my knees. Something was attacking me! I looked around, but I saw nothing. How could that be? Was Rayquaza invisible? But, I was in a pre boss room. It felt like a metal blade swiped down my shoulder. I made a cry of pain and felt my hurt shoulder. My hand stayed clean. No blood, no stripes.

'Pit! Can you hear us?' echoed Link's worried voice through the area. 'What's going on!' I was too busy with my invisible attacker to hear him. A pressure arose around me, like my enemy caught me. The pain of being slammed toward a wall filled my body. I groped around me. I lay on the cold floor.

'Are you ok?' asked Marth, obviously worried. 'We get you out of there!' I gave no signal. It felt like I just broke several bones. I closed my eyes, hoping for my pain to stop. My vision went black and I didn't feel any pain anymore.

_'__And the boy?' asked a voice_

_'__He is in bad shape. He don't gonna make it,' answered another voice._

_'__What cruel beast can do this to a boy so young? Is there anything you can do?'_

_'__No, that's impossible. He will pass away any moment. I'm sure the angels will take care of him.'_

_'__So, what should we do?'_

_'__Let him die peacefully.'_

_'__If that's the only way. Come here and say goodbye.'_

_'__Goodbye...' answered the voice of a young child._

**-Pitta**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with a new chapter! And not just a chapter, but my 50th chapter ever posted! Here comes chapter four!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this story. All rights go to Nintendo.**

I opened slowly my eyes. My eyes met eight other pairs. I sat up and checked myself. I was unharmed. But I felt all my bones break. What was actually happened right there? And what were those voices? I wasn't dead. I was alive, had a family and my floor mates were friendly enough to be worried. I didn't know what they thought about me after my fail with Rayquaza, but I hoped they understood it.

'What happened right there?' asked Link. Must I say that? Must I say I got a kind of psychical attack?

'I don't know exactly. It was like something invisible attacked me. I felt the pain, but I stayed unharmed.' Everyone looked uncomprehending at me. Something came up in my mind. Someone was not in this room. Someone who was right here when I teleported to the pre boss room.

'Where is Samus?' asked I.

'Euh, she walked away, slamming the door,' said Fox. 'We know she is sometimes pissed-off, but it was different this time.' Was it that bad? I felt guilty. Maybe I should visit her. Father always said I could make everyone happy.

'Where is her room?' asked I.

'Next to yours, on your left,' said Snake. Very impressive he knew Samus' room, although he arrived today. I walked out the living room and entered the hall. There was one door closed: Samus' door. I doubted for a moment, but I knocked on her door.

'NO!' shouted Samus.

'Sorry if I made you upset. I apologise for that. Are you all right?' I thought she wouldn't open the door, but the door opened.

'You don't have to apologise. I...felt something. I think I was...worried or something. I don't feel often worried. It was just...'

'Can I come in?' asked I. Samus nodded and I walked in. I looked around. Samus was the only one who didn't share a room. Her room was chockfull of posters and dartboards. Apparently she liked darting, on a creepy way. On the dartboards stood pictures of persons and creatures. One dartboard was used the most: the one with a picture of a flying dinosaur. I knew this pterodactyl killed her mother.

'What happened right there?' asked Samus. I expected her to be furious, but she was calm instead.

'I thought I was attacked. It felt like something sharp hit me and it felt like something broke my bones by slamming me against the wall. But, when I awoke, there was nothing. No bruises, no blood. Nothing.'

'I have seen this before. According to your story, it seemed to be a psychical reaction. Is there anything happened in your life what could lead to this reaction?' I started thinking. My life was quite boring. I stayed home when my brothers sought adventures. Father didn't let me go. "Maybe one day" he told me. I felt lonely when nobody was home. To amuse me, I learned all Greek myths. I found that quite interesting, because I just could imagine what happened. It was creepy that I knew the details of Perseus' story, although I had never read those details.

'I don't know. I led a simple life. But what was strange: When I was unconscious, I heard... voices.'

'What voices?' asked the blonde woman. I swallowed.

'They were talking about me. I was injured and they couldn't do anything anymore. They let me die and said the angels would take care of me. A child said "goodbye" to me. I have really no idea what those voices meant.'

'Maybe your previous life,' said Samus carefully. 'You are an angel after all.' My eyes became wide. Previous life? That couldn't be! No, that was impossible. I ran out her room, letting a confused Samus behind. I was confused as well. I ran to my room and closed the door. I plumped on my bed and started thinking. What was wrong with me? My life was once that peaceful. Maybe that was the reason father kept me home. The door went open and Meta walked in.

'Hey brother, ¿Qué tal?' asked he. I turned away from him, only to made a murmuring noise.

'Not good,' concluded Meta. He sat on his own bed. 'What's bothering you?' My head shot from right to left.

'Well, did you see my hazing? Maybe that tells enough. And Samus was talking about a previous life, because of strange voices I heard. And it still bothers me I'm different,' hissed I.

'You can tomorrow go to doctor Mario. And you are not THAT otherwise.'

'I am. You are practical a dark blue Kirby with wings and a mask! And Dedede can blow himself up to float, like Kirby. What do I have in common? Really NOTHING. I'm not even a true angel, cause I'm not in the sky. I can't even FLY! What's an angel, who's stuck on earth with the lack of flying?'

'Geez Pit, stay calm and go sleep. Tiredness gives you a bad mood.' I turned again my head away from him. My eyes closed and I slowly felt asleep, still being a bit grumpy.

_'__You are otherwise,' echoed through my mind. 'You are nothing like them. You are a weakling. A fledgling, unable to fly.' Angels were surrounding me. They looked disappointed at me when I flapped with my wings, just to stay on the ground. An angel walked to me and grabbed my hand._

_'__You will be fine. Come with me,' said he and he lifted me up. Several flashes appeared. Father, Dedede, Meta and Kirby. They all appeared for a second and disappeared. My vision went black and I was soon covered in darkness. I couldn't move, I couldn't feel. But, I could hear and a high desperate voice reached my ears._

_'__ICARUS NO!' It was more a cry and a prayer at the same time. The begging tone was clearly audible, so did the strident voice. An image loomed before my eyes. It were pure sky blue eyes, probably from a little girl. The fear in her eyes was visible. Her eyes had a sparkle, caused by tears. She seemed to be left alone. That sad looked pierced through my heart._

_'__Don't let me alone...' Her voice muted and the image faded out._

**I think it's become a habit to end a chapter with the cursive text. **

**-Pitta**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back with chapter 5! Enjoy everyone!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this story. All rights go to Nintendo.**

'Pit.' My name floated through my mind. I opened my eyes and saw my brother.

'This is not ok. You were freaking out. We go to doctor Mario, pronto!' said Meta. I got dressed in my toga and walked out the room, accompanied by Meta. It was already morning.

'Pit, you kept me awake!' grumped Samus with sleepy eyes.

'Is he one hundred percent okay?' asked Link to my brother.

'We go to doctor Mario, so I think that tells enough.' We walked downstairs to the first floor. Dedede was in the hall.

'Look wha we got here. My two little brothers,' said he. 'I can't wait to introduce ya some of my new friends.'

'Ahh, cállate,' snapped Meta. 'Where is Mario?' On that moment Peach came out of a room. She walked to us.

'Do you need Mario? As in "doctor" Mario? He is in the room right over there.' She pointed at a door. 'But can I ask you what's wrong?'

'Pit don't feel as fit as a fiddle.' Dedede's facial expression turned into a serious look. The time seemed to be slowed down.

_It lashed out with its sharp metal blade. It hit my upper shoulder and ripped it up to my wrist._

I faltered and leaned against a wall to keep me up. My two older brothers and Peach caught me. I was shivering.

'Not good,' said Peach and assisted me to Mario's room. Mario turned his head to us when the door opened.

'What's-a wrong with him?' asked he and I was laid down on a psychiatrist's sofa. Mario was the only one with two rooms. One was his own bedroom, shared with his brother Luigi. The other was a hospital room for First-Aid and psychic help.

'Tripping and heavy nightmares. He kept the whole second floor awake,' said Meta.

'Oh, was he that?' asked Peach and Meta nodded. 'I was wondering who was that poor guy.'

'I will-a look into it. Can you-a leave the room?' asked Mario and Peach, Dedede and Meta left the room. Mario closed the door. He walked to me.

'Can you-a describe what happens?'

'I don't know exactly what happens. I see things, frightening things. I hear voices and feel pain. But not only in my dreams. I got it a minute ago too. My limbs became limp and I became all shivery.' Mario made a thinking "hmm" sound. He pressed a thump against the middle of my forehead. I froze by his action.

_Blood started flowing down my arm. I felt its lizard-like tongue licking my wound. I screeched, because of the caustic pain, made by the thick slime. It fed itself like a ruthless parasite. While it became stronger, I felt weaker and weaker._

'Whoa Pit, take it-a easy!' I was shaken out my scare thought by Mario. I was sweating and he calmed me down.

'Calm down. You-a are safe,' appeased he. 'When did-a it start?' I though a moment. I hadn't ever trouble at home. The first time was when he went asleep.

'Yesterday when I went asleep before my hazing. Then during my hazing. Then when I went asleep again. And when I went downstairs. And just a second ago.' The door went open and Peach walked in.

'I heard screams. Is everything all right?' asked she worried.

'Peach, call Pit's-a father!' said he. The pink-dressed lady nodded and quickly shut the door.

'Is-a there something awful-a happened recently?' asked Mario. Why was everybody asking that?

'Geez, Samus asked that too. No, my life was normal.'

'Speaking of-a which, did you know she once came to-a me with the exact same symptoms?' That made me wonder. Samus and a tripping psychical reaction? She is too much a bad-ass for that (**A/N *cough* Why people thought Other M sucked *cough***).

'No, that's impossible. She kicks everyone's butt if she want.'

'That she is-a a tough fighter, doesn't mean she has-a no feelings. Samus has PTSD and there is-a a high chance you-a have that as well. Are you-a really sure you life is-a as normal as you-a thought?' I looked uncomprehending at Mario.

'What does that mean?' asked I. I really didn't know what that abbreviation meant.

'Posttraumatic Stress Disorder. When something-a horrible happened in your-a life, you can get-a frightening flashbacks and nightmares. Is-a there a tiny chance you recognise your-a dreams?'

'No, my life was peaceful! I grew up with my father and my brothers Kirby, Meta and Dedede.' Mario opened a medicine cabinet and picked up a pill. He filled a glass with water and put it in the water, causing it sizzle. I looked at the glass with a worried look. What was he going to do?

'Don't-a worry. It's-a a soporific. After you awake, you-a can explain your dream in-a great detail.'

'Okay...then,' stammered I and drank the glass empty. I tasted nasty, so tasted every medicine.

'Sleep-a well,' said Mario and I closed my eyes. I was afraid about what my dream would be. The soporific worked immediately and I fell asleep.

_'__STOP!' shouted a little girl next to me. The beast stopped consuming me and turned its head to the source of the voice. It screeched angry, like it said "ahh shut up little pest. Don't you see I'm busy" and its attention went back to me. I managed to stand up, but a huge claw caught me. It smashed me against the wall of a building. A cracking sound reached my ears. That was anything but good. I hoped to fall on the ground and be left alone, but no. It seemed to enjoy slamming me against the wall several times, as it was experimenting if humans could bounce like a tennis ball. It finally dropped me, cause of a scream._

_'__DON'T HARM THEM!' shrieked a woman. The girl run to me and hugged me. The beast was distracted by the woman's voice._

_'__GO AWAY AND FIND A SHELTER!' shouted she. We both were too afraid to move._

_'__GO NOW!' shouted she. The beast turned back at us and opened its beak. I closed my eyes. I would die, I knew it. The pain kept away, but a awful screech echoed through my head. I was pulled away by the little girl and I opened my eyes. I gasped: that woman lay lifeless on the floor._

I opened my eyes and looked around me. I was in the hospital room of Mario. Mario wasn't the only one in the room. Father was also in the room.

'Father! What are you doing here!' shouted I joyful. Mario put a towel on my head.

'You-a are sweaty. Can you-a describe your dream?' asked he.

'I was attacked by a beast. It was consuming me, until a little girl stopped the beast. But then it slammed me to the wall, about ten times. Then a woman came and saved us but sacrificed herself. ' Mario looked at father. Father began to sweat.

'What do-a you think, mister?' asked he and father closed his eyes.

'I have to say it...' said he lost. 'Pit?'

'Yes?'

'I have to say something,' began father. I looked up.

'What, father?' asked I. He seemed to seek the right words. It took a while before he finally answered.

'You always felt otherwise, because of Dedede, Meta and Kirby, right?' said he. I nodded.

'That is because...that is because, they aren't your brothers.'

**Next time: The answers of the questions**

**-Pitta**


	6. Chapter 6

**The second last chapter of this story. Now it's time for some answers!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this story. All rights go to Nintendo.**

My eyes became wide.

'WHAT?!' screamed I. Not my brothers? What did father mean? Somewhere, it made sense, but I knew my whole life Dedede, Meta and Kirby were my brothers.

'I...adopted you when you were only two years old. I accepted you when angels came to me, asking to take you as my son. You needed a family. I treated you like my own sons. I have never told you about the adoption, cause I didn't want to hurt you. It's my fault you feel horrible.' I stay put, like I was stunned.

'But it's not your fault,' said I.

'It IS. I had never let you join Super Smash Brothers,' father let his head sadly hung down. But it was not his fault. What could father do against my scare thoughts and nightmares?

'But I was invited! You didn't send me...'

'Pit listen!' interrupted father loudly. 'I DID send you. How do you think I got all my sons into Super Smash Brothers? Not only with just talky talky with the Hands. They are not just my colleagues, I'm pulling the strings as well. It's my project too!'

'Father? What happened to my real parents?' asked I. My chest hurt the whole time. What happened with my parents? Did they abandon me?

'Your parents? You parents were killed, so was you. Killed by a bloodthirsty beast. Your real name is Icarus. The angels took care of you, called you Pit and made you an angel. But you couldn't fly and was unable to live in the sky, so they gave you to me.' Tears rolled down my cheek. I didn't have a real family. I felt horribly alone.

'I don't have a real family,' sobbed I. Father swept a tear away.

'Don't weep, my angel. You will still be my son. And you actually have a relative. You have still a sister.' A flash went up in my mind.

_I followed my three year sister to the end of our village. We were running, cause our village was under attack. There was no sign of my father or mother. My heart was in my throat, but my sister apparently had a plan._

_'__He will help us,' said she and my heart skipped a beat when an enormous beast landed before us._

_'__Is...is that your new friend you talked about?' asked I afraid. She nodded._

_'__He is really smart! And I am sure he has a plan.' The beast remained silent. No movement, no sound. It only stared at us. My sister persuade me to come closer. She intended to give that beast a hug, but the moment she touched its scales, it slammed her away with its whip-like tail. She screamed in fear, so did I. The beast used its metal blade at the tip of its tail to rip up my whole arm. I felt the unbearable pain and soon my whole arm was covered in red liquid. The beast began to drink my blood to feed itself._

_'__STOP!' shouted my sister in fear. The beast stopped consuming me and turned its head to her. It screeched angry. It sounded like a voice cracking parrot. It was like it said "ahh shut up little pest. Don't you see I'm busy" and its attention went back to me. I stood up, only to be caught by a sharp claw. I looked in its reptile eyes. It spread its enormous wings and slammed me against the wall several times. I felt my bone break. A scream reached my ears and the beast dropped me. I turned my bruised head and saw a blonde woman._

_'__MOTHER!' screamed I and my sister in unison._

_'__DON'T HARM THEM!' shrieked she angry. My sister ran to me and hugged me. The beast was distracted by my mother._

_'__GO AWAY AND FIND A SHELTER!' shouted she to us. We both were too afraid to move._

_'__GO NOW!' shouted she. The beast turned back at us and opened its beak. I closed my eyes. It was over. I waited for the extreme heat of its breathe. A gruesome cry of pain echoed through my brain. My sister pulled me away and started crying. I opened my eyes and made a cry when I saw my mother. She lay lifeless on the floor: she had sacrificed herself for us. Tears rolled down my cheek. The beast screeched again, spread its wings and took off. We ran away. I was hobbling cause I was badly wounded: I had broken my left leg and several ribs. My sister kept me going. Her eyes were red by crying. We were running as fast as we could away. Our village was set into fire and almost nobody had survived the attack. We reached a hill. I wasn't able to walk anymore and I collapsed._

_'__Icarus!' screamed she . 'Don't give up! We have to go somewhere!' She said desperately. She dropped on her knees and shook me to keep my consciousness intact. I relaxed every muscles and stared into the air. Two creatures appeared from nowhere. They were a kind of strange bird-men. One of them took my sister's hand._

_'__Don't worry. It will be fine,' appeased he. 'We take care of you. We give you a home.'_

_'__Are you sure we can raise her? A human?' asked the other bird-man._

_'__She is strong. I can feel it,' answered he._

_'__And the boy?' _

_'__He is in bad shape. He don't gonna make it,'_

_'__What cruel beast can do this to a boy so young? Is there anything you can do?' asked he._

_'__No, that's impossible. He will pass away any moment. I'm sure the angels will take care of him,' said the other bird-man._

_'__So, what should we do?'_

_'__Let him die peacefully.'_

_'__If that's the only way.' He beckoned to the little girl. 'Come here and say goodbye.'_

_'__Goodbye...' answered she. I stared to the sky. My last breathe escaped my lungs. My last heartbeat echoed through my mind. I was dead, but my consciousness was still intact. I could think and hear my sister crying. I could see, but not feel or move. __A flash of light appeared and a creature descended from the sky. The angel landed before my and dropped on his knees. He leaned his head over my body to check if I was alive. He lifted me with ease._

_'__Icarus...' stammered my sister with tears in her eyes._

_'__He's gone,' said the angel and my sister and the bird-men looked sad at me._

_'__You know what to do, right?' asked the bird-man._

_'__I will take care of him. I will take him to the Skyworld. Us angels can give him a second life as angel.' The angel flew off with me in his hands._

_'__ICARUS NO!' cried my sister._

**And now I think many readers "get it". But the next time: conclusion and epilogue!**

**-Pitta**


	7. Chapter 7

**The last chapter! I really enjoyed this, although it was a short story. I'm gonna start with a one-shot called "Blocknotes"**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this story. All rights go to Nintendo.**

I jumped up when I ended my thoughts. I knew what happened. It were no dreams. It were memories.

'I know what happened!' shouted I. 'And I know who's my sister.' I left the chair and rushed to the hall. This made a lot of sense. All the pieces came together. Accidently, I bumped into someone. And let it just be the one I sought. It was Samus.

'Pit, what the heck are you doing?' asked she.

'Long story, but I am your brother!' shouted I. Samus stood up and looked uncomprehending.

'Why do you call everyone your brother? First that "zero sense" idea of being Kirby's brother and now are you bothering me? My brother died, along with my mother, thanks to that asshole of a Ridley. Are you happy now?'

'Wait, let me explain. Kirby's father adopted me. I died after I was attacked by a seven meter wingspan beast with a whip tail with sharp metal blade. We were on the lam, but I couldn't go any further. The angels took care of me, while you were raised by bird-men.'

'Chozo. But, I have never told about them! And Ridley had indeed a whip tail with sharp metal blade and huge wings!' Her eyes became wide and she embraced me.

'You really are my brother,' said she.

* * *

**Beautiful final sentence. Yes, it's over. But not yet. I'm gonna explain the "real" story behind this story. First of all: I came up with the idea Pit being adopted when I was watching some SSB4 vids and how there are many KI related things in the new SSB. But first a story:**

_In the second half of the 80s, there was a game developer in Japan. His name was Gunpei Yokoi. Famous for the successful Game Boy and the unsuccessful Virtual Boy. Besides the co-operation with Miyamoto, he made his own Nintendo franchises. In 1986, the story of our female bounty hunter Samus began with her first game: Metroid. In that same year, the angel Pit got an own game: Kid Icarus. These two game have so many in common and are seen as sister and brother (there even are two Greek islands, which are located next to each other, called Ikaria and Samos - Icarus and Samus)_

_Sadly, Gunpei Yokoi died after a car accident in 1997 (R.I.P Gunpei Yokoi). This incident is linked with the dead of Samus' mother (so Pit's mother) by Ridley, because that's what happened in the Metroid series. Samus (Metroid) and Pit (Kid Icarus) were now parentless (developerless). While the Metroid series continued with another developer and became popular, Kid Icarus remained silent for more than 15 years._

_In that time Pit is adopted. Really, cause someone else is owning the Kid Icarus franchise. Pit's foster father had three own sons; Kirby, Meta Knight and King Dedede and was behind the Super Smash Brother projects. Even my cover picture is a strong hint (the tilted square and the type). _

**_You can probably guess who's Pit's "foster father"..._**

**-Pitta**


End file.
